Jungle Tales
Plot We open on Owen, sitting in Buggy’s house, with all four of the animals. They are meditating on the carpet. Aspidites and Owen are in perfect form, the rest of them are struggling. A bug lands on Zolo’s nose. He opens an eye to look at it, and immediately gets nervous. He tries to shake it off using small motions, but it doesn’t fly off. Zolo then snorts, and the bug flies off. Zolo sighs in relief, but then it lands on Luffy. Luffy gets scared, and tries to shake it off too. He stretches his tongue out, and shakes it around the bug, causing it to fly away. Then, it lands on Buggy’s nose. Buggy opens his eyes. Buggy: AHH! BUG! BUG! KILL IT! Buggy jumps up in fear, bumps into Zolo, who stands up too. This causes Luffy to stand up, and he tries to calm them down, but Buggy is still panicking. Zolo: What the heck man, what was that for? Buggy: It wasn’t me, it was the bug! Zolo: Oh sure, blame it on the insect. They start arguing again, before they hear a shushing sound from Owen, and turn to face him. He and Aspidites are still. Owen: Quiet. Him and Aspidites sit still for a few moments, before standing up. Owen: Aghh. (He stretches his arms.) That was a great meditation session. Luffy: Remind me again, what was the point of meditation? Owen: It’s to gain insight on things that you might not‘ve realized. It could help you in life. It’s also a good form of relaxation, if you can do it right. Buggy: Well, what did you get insight on? Owen thinks. Owen: Well, I saw this weird thing with a cat talking to Aspidites, a part where I was fighting a dude wearing this weird anime costume, and this weird thing where I was in the back of a car, hugging Aspidites. What do you think it means? They all shrug. Owen: Ok….Let’s just forget it for now. Aspi, what did you see? Aspidites: I just had a weird flashback to when I met Buggy. Buggy smiles. Buggy: Ooh, best day of my life! Except for the fact that I was captured…. Owen: W-Wait. You guys have never told me about how you met. I want to know! I also want to know about how you met Zolo and Luffy. Buggy smiles. Buggy: Alright then. Take a seat. They all sit down on the floor again. Buggy: Alright, so…. We get a flashback, and we see Buggy as a really small crocodile. Buggy(narrating): At the Evil Organization, they would hatch animals from eggs, and inject them with a special formula that would make them talk, and be more human. Owen cuts him off, and the flashback pauses. Owen(narrating): Ok, that always bothered me. Why do they always refer to it as ‘The Evil Organization?’ Didn’t it have an actual name? Buggy(narrating): Apparently they couldn’t think of a good name, so it was referred to as that. Can I get back to the story?.......Thank you. So anyway… The flashback continues, and Buggy is crawling around the room. Buggy: So, as we grew up and got older, they would begin training us to go on little missions, or do jobs. And one day….. We see Buggy, about half the size he is now, throwing trash bags into a dumpster. His voice is also higher. Buggy: Man, trash duty is the worst! Then, he gets smacked in the face with a trash bag. He falls to the ground, hurt, and he rubs his head, holding in tears. Buggy: Owww!! That hurt!! He stands up mad, looking around to see who did it. Buggy: Alright, who’s the wise guy around here? He then hears laughing, and turns to the right, to see Zolo, who is half the size he is now, and with a higher voice. Zolo: It’s your fault for not being on your guard. Buggy grunts. Buggy: Why exactly would I need to be on my guard doing trash duty? Zolo picks up another bag. Zolo: So THIS doesn’t happen! He chucks another bag at Buggy. This time, Buggy ducks, but the spikes on his head cut the bag open, and the trash falls onto him. Zolo can barely contain his laughter, and falls on the ground, laughing. Buggy gets mad, and jumps on top of him, starting a big fight. They both fight around for a little bit, before Luffy breaks them apart. Luffy is smaller, and has a higher voice. Luffy: Come on you two, stop fighting! It’ll only make the work take longer. Buggy and Zolo grunt. Buggy and Zolo: Fine. Luffy grabs their hands. Luffy: Now shake hands, and make up. Buggy and Zolo look at each other, then shake hands. Buggy: I’m Crocodile. Zolo: I’m Tiger. Luffy: And I’M Bullfrog! Now, let’s put our fighting aside, and get some work done. They all start grabbing trash bags again, and throwing them into the dumpster. Buggy(narrating): So, we became friends, and we started hanging out a lot. We then cut back to the house, and Zolo gets excited. Zolo: Ooh! I have another story to add onto his! So, this one time, Buggy got sick, and he- Buggy slaps his hand over Zolo’s mouth. Buggy: WE DO NOT. SPEAK OF THAT. Zolo slumps over, and Aspidites leans over to him. Aspidites(whispering): You’re telling me that story when he isn’t here. Zolo winks. Owen: Ok, come on! Back to the story! Buggy: Ok. So, a few years later, after many many many days of trash duty…. We see younger Buggy, Luffy and Zolo looking at a board. They are about the same size they are now, and their voices are the same. They spot something on the board, and look at each other excitedly. Buggy(narrating): We got an actual job. Infiltrate a small government facility, and steal their information. The flashback pauses, and we go back to the room. Owen: Wait, why did you have to infiltrate a government facility? Buggy: Well- Aspidites interrupts him. Aspidites: I’ll tell him. I’m much more experienced. She clears her throat. Aspidites: You see Owen, we were under rule of Zeryph, Darien and Agate. Remember the first two? And how they were trying to unleash that evil? Well, they were preparing in advance for when that happened. Weakening defenses was important to make sure that our plan went off without a hitch. That’s why they sent me to take care of your family instead of those idiots. Owen: Well, why couldn’t you just do all the missions yourself if they were that important? Aspidites: They wanted to make sure all of the animals were experienced enough. Sometimes it works, and they get better jobs, and sometimes… She motions to Buggy and the others. Aspidites: That happens. And we had a great surplus of animals, so it didn’t matter that much if they were kicked out or not. We had two different divisions. One with me leading, and one with Kovu leading. Remember him? Owen shudders. Owen: Yeah….I still have nightmares about that. Aspidites pats Owen on the back with her tail. Owen: Wait, which group were you in? Luffy thinks. Luffy: I THINK we were under Kovu? I don’t remember. Buggy: Yeah. But back to the story. We go back into the flashback. Buggy: Alright! Our first actual mission! Zolo: After four years of trash, we get something real! Luffy: Let’s do it! They all high-five. Buggy(narrating): The mission didn’t go exactly how we were expecting. We cut to the three of them trudging through the forest. They are walking slowly through a big mud pit, and are very tired and sweaty. Buggy: Ugh. Did we seriously have to go through this big mud pit? Luffy: Yes. It’s the fastest route. Buggy: But we’re moving so slow that it might as well be our slowest route! Then, Buggy trips and falls face first into the mud. Zolo sees, and laughs. Zolo: Hah! Buggy stands up, and is covered in mud. He gets mad seeing Zolo laugh like that, and yanks his tail, pulling him into the mud. Buggy starts laughing at him, but Luffy pushes him too. They get into a big fight, and start splashing mud at each other. We then cut to them laying in the bushes, covered in mud. They see the small building, guarded by a bunch of people. Buggy: Ok. How are we going to get in? Zolo: We could fight them? Buggy motions to them. Buggy: They have guns, we have nothing. Luffy: We could sneak in? I think we look pretty inconspicuous. Buggy: Right, because a giant Bullfrog isn’t going to look suspicious. They start thinking. Zolo: Ooh! I got it! One of us should distract them, then the others can sneak in. Buggy nods to the plan. Buggy: Ok, who’s doing the distracting? They all look at each other. Zolo: Rock Paper Scissors? They all nod, and put their fists in a circle. All Three: Rock, Paper, Scissors! They all throw out. Buggy and Zolo did rock, Luffy did scissors. Buggy: Hah! You lose Bullfrog! Luffy is disappointed. Luffy: Well what did you expect me to do? I only have three fingers! Zolo whacks him on the back. Zolo: Come on, don’t be a sore loser. Luffy groans. Luffy: Ok….. Luffy hops over to where the guards can see him. Luffy: Hey! Look over here! A wild Bullfrog appeared! Luffy is quick on his feet, and springs away from the guards. The guards call for backup, they arrive, and about 7 guards chase after Luffy. Buggy and Zolo fist bump, and walk in. Zolo: That was easy. But we still need to be careful. It’s a government facility. They probably have all kinds of traps. They walk down the aisle for a little, then turn left, then keep walking. Buggy: Tiger, I’m not exactly seeing any of your ‘traps.’ Just relax, we got in. The hard part is over. Zolo scoffs. Zolo: The hard part isn’t OVER! We still have to find the communications room, and lord knows where that is! Buggy stops, and points to a map across from them. Buggy walks over to it. Buggy: Alright, we need to go this way! Zolo groans. Zolo: Shut up….. They continue to walk, and reach a door. Buggy smiles with pride. Buggy: See? I told you we’d get to communications. Zolo has a frown of hate. He motions to the sign on the door. Zolo: That says ‘Weapons!’ Buggy turns back, looks at the door, and squints. Buggy: Really? Huh. I can’t read, so I wouldn’t know. Zolo sighs. Zolo: Nice going Crocodile, you’ve gotten us lost! Buggy: No I didn’t! We technically just walked to the wrong spot, and have no idea how to get to the right spot. Zolo smacks him in the head. Zolo: That’s the definition of lost! Buggy rubs the spot where Zolo hit him. Buggy: Ugh, fine. We’re lost. What do we do? Zolo: Well first…. He slowly slides the weapons door open, and looks at the weapons. Zolo: It seems like such a shame to leave these weapons here. Buggy laughs, and rubs his hands together in anticipation. Buggy: I like your thinking. Buggy grabs a small taser gun, and Zolo grabs a heavy machine gun. Buggy: Let’s rock and roll. They slowly walk down the hallway, being wary of the guards. Zolo: Bullfrog’s been gone for half an hour by now. I hope he’s alright. Buggy waves his hand in dismissal. Buggy: Don’t be such a worrier. Worst case scenario, he got captured, all we have to do is save him. They glance at a few of the doors, and none of them are the one they’re looking for. Buggy: Tiger, are you sure we’re going the right way? Zolo: No, I am not sure. I just know we haven’t been this way yet, so it’s our best option. Zolo gets to the end of the hallway, presses his body against the wall, and looks to the left and the right, checking for guards. He sees none, and motions to Buggy. They cautiously walk down the hallway. Buggy glances at a door. Buggy: Hey, I think this has a C in it! Zolo backs up, and looks at the door. It reads ‘Communications.’ Zolo: Sweet! Nice job. Zolo turns the knob, but the door is locked. Zolo: Ah, shoot. It’s locked. Buggy points to the large machine gun he’s carrying. Buggy: Well, just shoot the knob off. Zolo glances at the gun, then back to Buggy. Zolo: That’d make too much noise, and we’re way too far in to get caught now. What about your gun? Buggy pulls the handle of his gun back. Buggy: No, mine is only good for electrocuting. Zolo then places the gun down, and puts his claws out. Zolo: Ok, I’ll try lockpicking it. Zolo starts trying to pick the lock with his claws. They wait for a few seconds, before they start hearing footsteps. Buggy panics, and readies his gun. He waits for the person to get closer before firing. Suddenly, the person turns the corner, and Buggy shoots. ???: GAAAAHHHH!!!! Buggy closes his eyes, and then opens them, to see Luffy sitting there, twitching from the electrocution. Buggy: Bullfrog? What are you doing? Luffy twitches for a bit, then flips over. Luffy: I totally tricked those guards, and then I came to find you guys! You didn’t have to shock me for it… Buggy pets him on the back. Buggy: Sorry bud. We’re just REAAALLLY on edge. The door swings open. Zolo: I got it! Buggy and Luffy: Yes! They both check inside for people, before walking in. Nobody is in there. Buggy: Ok, the information said that we’re supposed to steal the hard drive from the computer, and destroy it. They see a large computer, with many monitors. There is security camera feed, and you can see all the rooms. Luffy: Wow, look at all the cameras. Hey look! He points to one, and you see the three of them entering the room. Luffy: It’s us! Buggy is impressed, while Zolo is worried. Zolo: Wait, I thought we were supposed to shut off the cameras first! Crocodile, what happened to that? Buggy points to Zolo. Buggy: Hey, I thought you were doing that! Zolo grits his teeth. Zolo: If I was doing that, then why would they give YOU the device to do that! Buggy: Well where would I put that? I don’t exactly have pockets ya know! Zolo then flips Buggy backwards, and pulls out a small device from his back. Zolo: You taped it. To your BACK! Buggy then remembers. Buggy: Ohhhhh, that’s why I was using tape earlier! Zolo facepalms. Zolo: Idiot…… Zolo presses a button on the device, and the camera feed immediately turns off. Zolo: Ok, that’s in the past now. Now we need to get the hard drive out! He ducks underneath the desk, and sees a steel panel. He pounds his fist on it a few times, and it begins to get loose. Zolo then pries it off with his claws, and he sees a bunch of wires, surrounding the hard drive. He tries to reach for it, but gets all tangled up. Zolo: Geez! He carefully takes the wires off, and Buggy and Luffy are just watching. Buggy: Just cut the wires off. Zolo growls. Zolo: I’m getting to that! He starts carefully cutting wires, when suddenly one of them starts sparking, nearly electrocuting him. Zolo: Yow! He pulls his hand back very quickly. Zolo: Well, this is a problem. What do we do? Buggy pushes Zolo out of the way. Buggy: Step aside pretty kitty. Let me handle this. Zolo crosses his arms, and steps away. Zolo: Alright genius, do your stuff! Buggy laughs obnoxiously, and reaches his hand in. He grabs the hard drive easily, but starts getting electrocuted. Buggy: GAA-AAA-AAAH!!! He tries to pull the drive out, but it is too tough. He gives it one final yank, and it comes out. Buggy quickly runs out from under the desk. Buggy: And that…...is how…….it’s done…… He slowly stands up, and shakes his body to feel better. ???: FREEZE!!! They turn to the door, to see about 5 guards. The three animals get ready for battle. Luffy: Ah geez, we’re screwed. Buggy: Ah Hah Hah Hah! Don’t worry your toes, just wait for them to see this! He pulls out his gun and aims it, but it is facing the wrong way, towards him. Buggy: Just wait til they get a taste of this! He pulls the trigger, but shoots himself instead. Buggy: DUH-DUH-DUH-DUH!!!! He falls down, unconscious. Zolo facepalms. Zolo: Great. Well, guess it’s up to me now. He lifts up his giant machine gun, but then drops it on his foot. He grabs his foot and starts hopping around. Zolo: OW! OW! OW! OW!!!!! A guard runs up to Zolo, twists his arm behind him, and smashes his gun on his head. He falls unconscious. Now, all the guards attention is on Luffy. He starts backing up, and laughing nervously. Luffy: We…...Surrender? All the guards jump him, and we cut to them being thrown into a cell. A guard slams the door shut, and they walk away. Zolo: Ah crap…… Buggy: This is all your fault Tiger! Zolo and Buggy start arguing. Zolo: How is that even remotely possible, you knocked yourself out! Buggy: It wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t such a chicken and grabbed the drive yourself! They glare at each other for a few more seconds, and start throwing punches. Luffy sighs. Luffy: They’re going to be like this for the rest of their lives…. Buggy(narrating): So we were there for nearly a week. They didn’t feed us, and there were interrogations every 3 hours. They would ask ‘Where is your base?’ And other stuff like that. We tried our best to resist, but sometimes it was too much, and we talked. And then one day….. We cut inside the cell, and we see the three of them, bruised, bandaged, dirty, and tired. Zolo: Aghhh, I’m so hungry….. Buggy: Yeah….But my situation is worse! Crocodiles can apparently go for MONTHS without food! I’m gonna be stuck here forever….. He slumps into the corner in sadness. Luffy: You know, it’s weird. Usually they’d come in for interrogations at this point. Zolo: Ugh, lucky for us. I hope they slept in or something. Suddenly, they begin to hear shouts from the hallway. Then gunfire echoes down the hallways, along with bright flashes of lights. Then, screams. Horrible screams, until they suddenly stop. Buggy: Wh-Wh-Wh-What’s happening? He hugs Zolo for safety, and because he’s scared. Zolo hugs back. Zolo: I-I-I don’t know….. They then see a long purple snake slithering into the room. It is Aspidites. She sees the three of them, huddled up in the crate. She groans and rolls her eyes. Aspidites: These are the animals I’m supposed to be rescuing? Wow…. She slithers over to the cell door, examines it, and then spits venom at it, melting the door. Buggy, Luffy and Zolo are amazed. Aspidites: Get up. I’m escorting you back. Buggy is totally amazed by Aspidites, and is blushing. He scoots over to her. Buggy: Hey there cutie, what’s your name? She scoffs, and turns away. Aspidites: I shouldn’t be giving my name to low lifes like you. But it is Aspidites. Buggy blushes. Buggy: Ooh, that’s a nice name… Luffy(narrating): So, we began to walk back, and Buggy was flirting with Aspidites the whole time. And when we got back… We see Buggy, Luffy and Zolo getting yelled at by Darien. Darien: You impudent fools! You got captured, AND revealed critical information to the enemies! You are going to be thoroughly punished for this! We then cut to all three of them doing trash duty again. Buggy: Well, I guess we deserve this…. Luffy(narrating): And after that we were beaten up a lot. And Buggy continued to flirt with Aspidites any time she visited. We see a small montage of Buggy trying to talk to Aspidites, but she either ignore him, or hits him. Luffy(narrating): This went on for a few more months. Until one day. We see Darien talking to the three of them again. Darien: Alright. We’ve decided to give you one more mission. It’s very simple, just destroy a very small base. Buggy, Luffy and Zolo get excited. Darien: BUT! If you fail, you will be kicked out of here, and tossed into the real world. And lemme tell you, it’s not good. They stand up, and salute them. All Three: We will not disappoint you! Zolo(narrating): We severely disappointed him. We cut to them walking through a desert road, and Buggy is carrying a circular bomb. Zolo: Well, this is a lot nicer than a jungle. But it’s really hot…. He wipes some sweat off of his face. Zolo: Hey Crocodile. Why do you get to carry the bomb? Buggy turns to him. Buggy: Isn’t it obvious? He obviously trusts me more than you. I mean, he probably knows it’s your fault that we failed the last mission. Zolo starts getting dangerously close to Buggy. Zolo: You wanna say that again? Buggy starts approaching Zolo. Buggy: It’s your fault that we failed the last mission. Zolo grabs the bomb from him. Zolo: Gimme that! I’m going to do this. You obviously can’t handle it! Buggy glares at him hatefully, and grabs the bomb. They both struggle, and pull the bomb between them, fighting over who gets it. Luffy panics, and grabs the bomb. Luffy: Gentlemen, gentlemen! Let’s all be calm and rational people, and resolve this peacefully. Luffy’s finger slides over the detonate button, and activates it. The bomb starts beeping, going off in 30 seconds. They all start panicking, again. Luffy: AH! What do we do? Buggy grabs the bomb and tries to find an off switch. There is none. Buggy: Quick! Throw it out somewhere! Zolo: But if the bomb explodes, they’ll hear it, and we’ll fail the mission! And even if they didn’t hear it, we would still fai- Luffy takes action, grabs the bomb, and chucks it far far away. The bomb explodes in the distance. ???: Hey, did you hear that? All three of them look at each other, and immediately start booking it away. Luffy(narrating): So, the mission was a total flop. We went back, and….. We see the three of them getting tossed onto the street by two gorilla guards. They turn to look, and the gorillas have already slammed the door shut. The flashback ends. Buggy: So we started stealing food and other stuff to survive, and eventually we met you. Luffy: The end. Owen nods. Owen: Geez, that sounded bad. All three of them nodded. Aspidites: Heh, I LOVED when he got kicked out. I never had to deal with that annoying flirting again! Except now I’m dealing with it all the time… Owen stands up, and Aspidites wraps around him. Owen: Well, I gotta go. Me and Aspi have stuff to do. All Three: Bye!!! Owen and Aspidites open the door, and walk out. The door then shuts. Luffy: Hey, what do you think happened to Kovu? Buggy: Ah, who knows? He’s probably still all tied up in his empty base. They all start laughing, and we see Owen and Aspidites walking home. Suddenly, a green snake is visible in the grass. Episode Ends Characters *Owen Barum *Aspidites *Buggy *Luffy *Zolo *Darien(flashback) *Kovu Trivia *Kovu reappears at the end of the episode, following Owen and Aspidites. Category:Episodes